


City Nights, And Christmas Lights

by TheRealLifeCath



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Chilly Aussie Night, Christmas, Christmas fic, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Sweet, kiss, live it, original fic - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealLifeCath/pseuds/TheRealLifeCath
Summary: One Shot, about my original characters, Xavier Orman and Cameron Wolf, enjoying each other's company on the first day of December, at a Christmas Party.





	City Nights, And Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Second Fic, of my 12 Days of Fic-Mas. Apologise in advance for any spelling errors or grammatical errors, I'm tired. Enjoy!

From up here, the city... is more breath-taking than usual. The glowing lights of a thousand signs, windows and cars stands out against the dark skyscrapers and black sky. The winter cool breeze, blends into the sound of traffic, music, and chatter to create an ambience that I would like to bottle up to keep with me forever. I would carry it around with me, and open it up to take a sip whenever I felt like my heart was dying. 

I rest my arms on the barrier, and close my eyes letting the wind blow softly through my hair. I take a deep breath in through my nose, the soft sense of take away food, perfume, and the city all wrapped up in one smell. I let the breath out through my nose, and glance back at the party, at the people inside dancing and getting wasted to some pop track.

That’s their comfort zone I guess, this, out here, is mine. Out here in the chilled night air, on the balcony of a tall city building, alone is my comfort zone. 

With the sound of a door sliding open, and a hurricane of The Chainsmokers and loud shouting, I turn to see Cameron exiting the Christmas party, to step out here. I turn around to face the city again, as the ruckus of noise fades to dullness again when Cam shuts the door. I hear him walk over, to stand next to me and lean his arms on the barrier like me.

I glance at him, and Jesus times like these, when I’m standing shoulder to shoulder with him... I feel tiny. He’s taller, always has been, but when we were kids I was only a centimetre smaller. 

Now, he’s about at least a few centimetres taller. He’s like six foot, and I’m like five foot five. Even Raelynn is taller than me. I am taller than Skyler though but that’s not hard, she’s like five foot two. 

Anyway, next to Cam, I feel so tiny, but not in a fearful kind of way. It’s weird, even though he’s taller, I don’t feel insignificant or fearful when he’s around. Maybe that has more to do with how in love with him I am, and not his height. Fuck my life. 

Staring back at the city, I hope he didn’t notice my staring at him. “It’s nice out here. I love the city.” He says and I glance, catching this small smile and his eyes on me. My cheeks burn slightly, and I keep my eyes on the view.

“Same.” I reply, letting my mouth twitch up into a smile.

“I know, we always dreamed about it as kids, and look at us now.” He says, and this time when I look at him, I can’t look away. I’m stuck in those deep brown eyes. And I don’t want to look away. 

Cameron is gorgeous. I’ve established that multiple times before. His parents had the right mix of genes to create this incredibly attractive kid.

But his heart, his gorgeously kind, protective, generous heart, he got that all on his own. His parents are both horrid monsters, one who ran away when he was two, and one who beat him every day since he was six.

He told me once that he was ugly, that no one would want him because of the scars, and I strongly disagree. He’s beautiful, with or without the scars. 

“Twenty-five days till Christmas...” He says, eyes meeting mine. I nod, this bright smile taking over my face when I start to think about it. Looking out at the chilly city, the thought of Christmas, the smell of pine and fruity mince pies... it’s a very endearing comfort.

I turn my head, to smile at Cameron, finding his eyes are already on me in this soft, in awe kind of way. I can’t stop the heat rising to my cheeks. 

“What?” I ask, turning my body to face him, arms leaving the barrier, and folding over my chest to keep my cold torso warm. It doesn’t really work. It’s freezing. Which is surprising for Sydney, in Summer. 

“Nothing... I...” He trails off, glancing out at the city before turning his body to me. With one hand still on the railing, he runs the other through his short, dark brown hair. 

Waiting for the end of his sentence, I hop on the balls of my feet, in a fit of shivers. I mean dammit Australia, it’s summer, you’re supposed to be bringing the heat. Not the icy cold. Not that I mind that much, I prefer the cold, it’s just not expected for Sydney. 

“Do you remember Christmas in year ten?” He asks, and I look up, into his deep brown eyes, and I nod. I do, all our group slept at Quinn’s on Christmas Eve. Best Christmas I’ve ever had. 

He smiles softly, eyes drifting at the memory. “When I woke up, you were using Charlie’s stomach as a leg rest, and my chest as a pillow.” He laughs.

I smile, rolling my eyes, but blushing nonetheless. “Yeah, well, you were warm.”

As soon as it leaves my mouth, I regret it. Slip ups are rare in my case, but they are bound to happen when you’ve been in love with someone since kindergarten. 

I don’t look at him. I just look at the ground, cheeks burning furiously. 

I hear him move, taking a few steps forward, into my personal space, and that makes me look up, into his eyes. 

Here, standing so close, I feel his warmth radiating, but it’s still so unattainable. Or is it?

I’m about to open my mouth, to explain what I said, when his hands are on my waist, and I’m being pulled against him, lips covering mine. My heart leaps in my chest, and my mind goes fuzzy. Because... what?

It only last a few seconds, the kiss, the gentle press of his lips against mine is over too soon.

He pulls away, but I stand on my tiptoes, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and bringing his lips back onto mine, in a rough, messy kiss. I’m an unpractised kisser, but it doesn’t matter, not right now, not with his hands sliding under my denim jacket, over the small of my back. 

I’m losing my mind over this. Because I’ve dreamt about this for too long, and my heart is beating so fast, and my brain is free from worries or any other thought but _Cameron._

This time, when our lips part, I let them.

His forehead rests against mine and we breathe heavily in each other’s space. I slide my fingers up through the short hair on the back of his head, as his hands rest at my waist. 

It takes a second for my brain to click and realise that I actually just kissed Cameron. That we... _kissed_ , and it was better than any fantasy I’ve ever concocted in my mind. 

“I want to spend every Christmas with you.” He whispers, breathlessly, and, on that cold balcony looking out at the beautiful city, in Cameron’s arms, with Christmas dawning twenty-five days away, and my heart full, I think, _I want that too, very much._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, short and sweet no?


End file.
